


Shoes

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221 b drabbles, 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gifts Sherlock with a new pair of shoes. A 221B gift to AtlinMerrick whose shoe fics always make me laugh.  :-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).



> I do not own nor do I profit from.

 

Sherlock swept into the empty living room. A new black suit and white shirt graced his slim frame. Unfortunately, he and John had been blackmailed into attending Mycroft’s fancy dress party. John was working and would meet him at the party, his stethoscope and lab coat his costume. Sherlock though, refused to wear more than a lapel pin of his favourite animal.

 

A new text directed him to John’s old room where a surprise waited on the bed. Tearing open the box, he stared for a few moments before his legs gave out and both Sherlock, and the present, slid onto the old floor rug. Inside the container was a pair of new shoes and a short note.

 

_You've lots of sexy shoes my love_

_But here's a pair that's cute_

_Please wear them to the party_

_For they’ll go with your new suit_

_And with the pin you have on_

_We will make your brother mute!_

Sherlock owned shoes of all shapes, sizes, colours and styles. How lucky was he that John had found him the perfect pair to compliment his ‘costume’. Sherlock stroked the lovely stripes of yellow and black while admiring the five inch platform heel. The embellishment on the strap caused him to gasp in delight. Because there, for all to see, was a lovely little bee.  

  
**Below are some links to enjoy  
  
A link to Atlin's shoe fics. Read them!!! **   
[ http://sherlock-in-heels.tumblr.com/ ](http://sherlock-in-heels.tumblr.com/)

 

**Links to photos of Sherlock's 'costume'.**

Bee Lapel Pin

[http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/images/B002YAEAF0/ref=dp_image_text_0?ie=UTF8&n=3367581&s=jewelry](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/images/B002YAEAF0/ref=dp_image_text_0?ie=UTF8&n=3367581&s=jewelry)

  
[](http://www.awise.org/files/productsimages/BS_C/34388.jpg)The Shoes -

<http://www.awise.org/files/productsimages/BS_C/34388.jpg>

**Author's Note:**

> For the fantastic AtlinMerrick whose fics have given me much needed giggles when real life wasn’t at its easiest. Thank you!


End file.
